1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charger for recharging a battery pack mounted on a mobile station or a separate battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a battery charger for a mobile station is used to recharge a battery pack mounted on a mobile station, including a housing having charging pockets for holding a mobile station attached with a battery pack or separate battery pack and electrical contacts formed in the charging pockets for connecting the battery pack to a power supply. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,914 granted to Albert L. Nagele discloses a battery charger having two charging pockets, one of which is used for recharging a battery pack mounted on a mobile station, and the other for separate large and small battery packs.
However, such battery chargers cannot accommodate battery packs of different forms and designs from those fit for them. This causes the user to obtain a new battery charger designed to fit each newly bought mobile station of a different model. Further, as the life cycle of the mobile station tends to be shortened, various battery chargers are required to accommodate different models of the mobile station. Besides, a traveler's battery charger has been developed in order to enable a traveler to readily recharge the battery mounted on the mobile station during the journey. Hence, the user, if necessary, must buy two kinds of battery chargers, namely, a desktop battery charger usually used in his home and a traveler's battery charger.